


For Thee I Give

by Calliope_Botilda



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Bones loves and is loved, Bones needs some love, Crew as Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Past Death of Child, Poor Bones, Possible Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-01-08 12:49:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12254727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliope_Botilda/pseuds/Calliope_Botilda
Summary: Six times the crew takes care of Bones and one time he takes care of all of them.





	1. Nyota

**Author's Note:**

> Be warned there are some not so happy themes, I hate to add it to the warnings because I don't want to create spoilers. There is blood and gore and dealing with the death of a child plus other possible things. On that lovely note I hope you enjoy this, hopefully it will be finished one day soon.

Nyota slid gracefully into med bay, her arms full with a dinner tray. She was destination bound, knowing her mission, and was not going to give up.  
“Hey Ny! What are you doing down here? Won't the bridge fall apart without you?” Christine Chapel shouted from across the room. Nyota smiled at her best friend.  
“Nah I’ve left the boys in charge for a few moments, I'm on my break. I did the math though, our CMO and I should have the same break schedule, but can you guess who I haven't seen in almost 48 hours?” She quirked a delicate eyebrow at the blonde nurse.  
“He hasn’t left medbay, I think he must be close to a breakthrough. I was going to give him until this evening to return to the land of the living before I sedate him.” Chapel admitted sheepishly.  
“Sounds like this is something you’ve done before I take it?” The dark-haired beauty chuckled.  
“Once or twice.” Chris agreed.  
“Well I brought lunch down, I’ll see if he’ll accept it or not, I know how he gets.” Both women shuddered mentally at the memory of McCoy’s search for answers and the resulting madness. They parted ways and Nyota made her way to the doctor’s office. She knocked, upon hearing no reply she keyed the door to open and slid into the room.  
The office was a mess, nothing like the obsessive order the room usually remained in. There were data PADDs on every surface, open to various pages. Pages of illegible notes were scattered everywhere. In the eye of the storm sat none other than Doctor Leonard McCoy. He was unshaven, bags under his eyes and hair mused. His uniform was wrinkled and loose. His eyes were wild and unfocused.  
“You’re looking a little manic Leo.” Nyota said softly, trying not to accidentally spook the man, knowing he hadn’t seen her come in. Sharp eyes focused on her, then at the door and back to her. She sat the tray down on the desk after stacking enough papers up to have a clear space.  
“Mad scientist really isn’t a good look for you, doc.” She said conversationally.  
“Shows what you know. Mad scientist is a good look for anyone.” He replied. Nyota smiled at him, relieved to get a coherent response.  
“It’s really not. How long have you been at it this time?” She saw his gaze flicker to the antique analog clock on the wall.  
“Only twelve hours.” He replied defensively, crossing his arms over his chest, as if it would help prove his point. She cocked an eyebrow.  
“Try 48, your nurse spilled the beans I’m afraid. How the hell did you even manage that?!” His shocked expression told her what she needed to know. He had lost track of time in his search, something that was very common. Usually Kirk or Spock would have sorted him out by now, but it managed to slip by them both.  
“Have you eaten?” Her voice was cool, not quite cold.  
“I’m not hungry, I’m busy.” He muttered back sounding grumpier by the minute. Nyota grabbed the Tricorder off his desk and ran it over the physician.  
“Hmm well that's not good at all. Let's see now, your blood sugar is pretty low, I’d give you another half hour at most before you collapsed and, oh look here, low iron, heart rates a little fast too. Hm, dehydrated, anemic, low sugar, a slight fever, and severe sleep deprivation. My, my doctor, you’re lucky I don’t tell your head nurse. She’d have you sedated and strapped to a biobed before you could shout insubordination.” Leo wilted as the list went on.  
“I wouldn’t shout that, Chris never listens. I just got lost in my head.” He grumbled.  
Nyota smiled and rested a small hand on the side of his face.  
“I know Leo, you’re very dedicated but you need to look after yourself. So, if you don’t want me to tell Chris you are going to eat the food I brought, and then you are going to lay down on the spare cot you keep in here and sleep. Okay?”  
Leo smirked, slowly his exhaustion catching up to him.  
“Okay, mom.” Nyota swatted him on the head and took her seat across the desk.  
“Can you even read right now?” Leonard squinted at her.  
“I can still read… kind of. It’s a little fuzzy.” He chuckled, in the endearing self-deprecating manner of his. Nyota rolled her eyes indulgently and pushed his plate of food toward him in a silent command.  
Lunch was short, she could see him coming down from his high, his eyes losing focus and his hands starting to shake. He began to sink into his desk chair and slowly onto the desk, melting like ice in the sun.  
“No sleeping yet Leo. Get in the cot, if you sleep at your desk you’ll be stiff as a board when you wake up.” Slowly she herded him onto the cot and got him settled. She removed his uniform shirt and boots before covering him with a light blanket. He was out as soon as his head hit the pillow. She smiled ruefully down at him kissing him lightly on the forehead, she picked up the garbage from lunch and made her way out of the office, having the computer turn the lights off as she went.  
“Mission accomplished?” Christine asked from the nurse’s desk.  
“Yep, he is fed and out like a light, no hypo spray needed.” The women shared a smile.  
“Thanks, Ny you are literally the only one that can get him to sleep and eat when he gets like this.”  
“Why of course, he does everything he can to take care of all of us, sometimes we need to take care of him. Show him we love him just as much as he loves us.”  
If the next day she found a delicate, intricate origami rose at her station made from pages that were once clearly formulas and wild notes, no one needed to know.


	2. Hikaru

News travels fast on a starship, Sulu mussed. The last minor away mission had ended tragically, the team had come back with one severely injured ensign. McCoy did everything he could, he was in surgery for 16 hours. In the end it didn’t matter how determined the doctor was, the ensign died. The ship was already abuzz with the doctor's reaction to the death of his patient. Coming out of the operating room he threw his gown and gloves into the biohazard bin and shook his head at Jim, who was waiting for news. From there the doctor stormed out of the med bay not turning or stopping when the captain called out to him. That had been two hours ago, and no one was able to find the doctor, not that he was needed at the moment, they were just concerned.  
Sulu walked down the corridor to the lesser used gyms. There was one gym at the end of the corridor that was Sulu’s destination. Upon opening the door, the sound of flesh hitting a punching bag. The doctor was hidden in a dark corner hammering the punching bag like it had personally offended his mother. Sweat coursed down his face, flattening his hair to his skull.  
“Want a partner, doc? Might make you feel better than destroying a bag.” The sounds stopped and the doctor turned toward the other man. He was breathing heavily, swaying slightly.  
“Yeah, having something that fought back would be better. Don’t hold back, okay?” They made their way to the boxing ring. It wasn’t far into their first match that McCoy had Sulu on the mat.  
“I said, don’t hold back on me, Hikaru.” The doctor growled in the Asian man's face.  
“Are you actually going to fight back then Doc?” Sulu challenged. “Or are you just wanting me to beat the shit out of you so you feel better?”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about, kid.” McCoy roughly pulled them back to standing.  
“You’ve been wailing on that bag for almost two hours, you’ve not even changed from your uniform. If this is some sort of penance, it's unnecessary. You did everything you could.”  
“I don’t want to talk Hikaru, I want to fight.” McCoy spat angrily.  
“I’m not going to fight you if you aren’t going to fight back doc.” Sulu tried to reason. McCoy shoved him back.  
“If you don’t want to fight then get out of here Sulu. I’ll go see if one of security guards want to spar.” McCoy turned to move past him.  
“They’re going to tell you the same thing doc. No one is going to fight you when you’re like this.”  
McCoy rounded on him. “Like this? What exactly is this Lieutenant?”  
“You’re angry and sad. This isn’t a healthy way to cope doc and you know it.” Sulu knew where this was going. He wasn’t going to get the doctor to think rationally while there was still so much turmoil in his head. The doctor turned away disgruntled intending to leave and find a willing partner. Sulu’s fist shot out quickly and caught him in the head. McCoy spun around with his fists raised.  
It was a messy fight, full of emotion and lacking finesse. Hikaru didn’t hold back, allowing the doctor the physical pain he desired. For over an hour they went back and forth landing brutal blows after brutal blows. Slowly Sulu began to see the fight leave the doctor, the despair beginning to fill his eyes.  
“It wasn’t your fault Doc.” He said softly. McCoy shook his head.  
“I could have done more.” His voice was rough, shaking slightly.  
“If there was anything you could have done you would have. Sometimes no matter how hard you try it won’t work.”  
“I have to be better. It’s not acceptable.” Tears were welling in his eyes.  
“There was nothing you could do.” The tears began to flow.  
“She was eighteen! She was a child! There had to be something I could do!” He shouted in anguish.  
He dropped to his knees, keening as he broke. Sulu knelt next to him, holding him tightly.  
“There wasn’t any more you could have done for her. Everyone knows that Doc. You always do your very best to take care of us, we know that.” He held the doctor's face to his shoulder and allowed him to cry. There was always so much pressure on the medical team to perform miracles, most of the time they delivered. When they couldn’t it could be felt for weeks.  
Eventually McCoy’s tears dried up and his breath evened out.  
“I’m sorry Hikaru.” He whispered, trying to gain control of his emotions.  
“No need doc. You take such good care of us, sometimes you need us to take care of you too.” He pat him on the shoulder and kissed his temple before standing, leaving him to compose himself in private.  
It took him three days to find the ornate origami griffin hidden within the greenery of his plants. It was beautiful and fierce. Hikaru smiled and stroked the wings lightly, placing it on the shelf next to his desk.


	3. Jim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the one that contains talk of previous death of a child. Nothing overly graphic I don't think, but you have been warned.

There was one day a year Bones asked off every year since Jim had met him. August 16 every year he would take off work or school and no one would see him. It only took two years for Jim to learn the reason. After that he made sure Bones had that day off. He remembered when he first learned the doctors sad secret.  
When Bones was still in Georgia, married to a beautiful wife named Jocelyn, they had a beautiful little girl by the name of Joanna. She was Bones pride and joy. A perfect little girl with twin braids of chocolate brown hair. Jim had seen a picture once, there was no denying it was of Bones’ little girl, so perfect was her identically matching face to her father's, kind eyes, soft hair and a sassy sweet smile.  
When Joanna turned six, she and her best friend were climbing the trees in the front yard after her birthday party. A task they had done numerous times. Just as Joanna was reaching the top of the tree the limb snapped sending the little girl to the ground. She screamed as she fell, her friend shouted and Bones, who had watched all this from the front porch, cried out in alarm. Her head struck the ground first causing her neck to snap. She died instantly, there wasn’t even a chance for Bones to save her. He held her body in one arm her friend in his other their screams alerting Jocelyn.   
From there it was a quick descent into destruction. He drank and cried for the loss of his angel. Jocelyn hated him for allowing their little girl to climb the tree. Five days after the incident they cut the tree down together. Their marriage disintegrated, falling apart at the seams. They signed the divorce papers and she received everything. Bones left for the academy the next day. It's been six years since then. Jim knows that Bones feels it just as deeply and that will never change, he's always going to miss her and wonder what if. So, like every year since he’s known, Jim grabs his bottle of good scotch and makes his way to Bones room. He doesn’t knock, he won't be answered anyways, just lets himself into the dark room.  
“Hey Bones are you awake?” He stage whispers into the darkness.  
“You know I am Jim.” The reply is faint and heart breakingly despondent. It always hits harder on the anniversary and her birthday.  
“Thought you might like a drink.” He could hear the bed creak as the doctor rose.  
“Not this time Jim.” When he sat up he turned the lamp at his bedside on. Haggard was the best way to describe him. His clothes were rough, his eyes red rimmed from crying. He moved stiffly.  
“You doing okay?” He asked this every year never expecting a positive answer.  
“You know the answer to that Jim. She would have been twelve this year. I just can’t believe it's been six years already. She would have been on her way to being a teenager. I never would have joined Starfleet. Never met you.” He sat back on the bed and Jim joined him, allowing his friend to lean against him.  
“She would have driven you crazy by now, talking of the cute boy in school and how she feels like she's nearly an adult. She’d want to get colored streaks in her hair and her ears pierced.” This was also a yearly tradition. Jim would ramble on about what Joanna could have done had she been there, it seemed to help.  
“You’d have caught her kissing a boy on your front porch. You’d scare the poor kid half to death and he’d take off up the driveway of the house. She’d be mad that you terrified her ‘boyfriend’. But in the end, she would end up cuddled next to you on the couch while you watch a vid. She’d kiss you on the cheek and say she loves you before going to bed. You’d tuck her in even though she says she's getting too old for that now. Though she still enjoys it. You’d kiss her forehead and whisper sweet dreams before closing the door softly.” Bones had his eyes closed, his head resting on Jim's shoulder, tears streaming down his face soaking the gold shirt below.  
“Thank you, Jim.” Its strangled coming out of his throat, trying to work past the lump that resides there. Jim maneuvers them so that they are laying on the bed. He wraps Bones tightly in his arms and urges him to go back to sleep.  
“She might not be here physically, but she is watching out for you. I know she loves you. I love you too. Tomorrow I have a planet side assignment for you.”  
“Just me?” The response is drowsy.  
“Yeah just you. There’s a small planet we’re headed to. I have to go do the captain stuff and talk to delegates. They have an orphanage, it's not well funded or supplied. I’d like you to go and help out see what we can do to improve it.” He whispers as he runs his fingers through his hair.  
“A whole day of playing with kids?”  
Kirk smiles. “Yeah a whole day of playing with the kids. Though these kids have purple and blue skin and teeth that could shame a shark.”  
“Sounds perfect thank you Jim.”  
“You’re welcome Bones. Just because she’s gone doesn't mean we can’t help other kids.  
They drifted off to sleep lulled into peacefulness by their synchronized heartbeats and the gentle encouragement of the ghost of a little girl.  
Jim found his origami in his away pack when they returned to the star ship the next night. It was a grey Pegasus with powerful wings and strong legs. He smiled and placed in on his bedside table where the shadows made it look like it was in flight.


	4. Scotty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has a little gore guys. Just a warning.

Scotty wasn’t meant to leave the Enterprise. She was his Lady and he could happily never leave her loving halls. Despite that, he found himself planet side on an away mission. He had muttered about conniving Captains who wanted to be alone with his Lady and abuse of power. He wasn’t even sure what reason was used to get him off the ship because there was nothing on this forsaken planet that needed his engineering expertise.  
Thankfully the Doc had been called for this one as well. It seemed only fair, though truthfully, he at least had Spock to ogle. It was hard to say if the silly man had finally confessed his feelings for the second in command or if he was still subtly mooning over the Vulcan.  
That settled it, Scotty was bored. If he was contemplating the possibly nonexistent relationship of his best friends he had reached a whole new kind of bored. The mission was boring, the planet was boring, the scientific babble happening between Sulu, Spock, and McCoy about healing properties of a certain plant was boring. If he didn’t think it would get him demoted, he might just find a nice place to nap. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the three men split up to continue investigating the most boring planet to ever be discovered. It was only a matter of seconds later that an explosion rocked the ground, the shock wave pushing him to the ground and Spock’s shout of “Leonard!” rang in his ears.   
The moment the world stopped shaking he pushed himself to his feet, rushing to where Spock was kneeling next to his friend.  
“Fuck, Leo we can’ take ye nowhere can we.” There wasn’t a reply from the doctor, that was never good. His eyes were tightly shut, jaw clamped closed. Harsh, barely contained sobs punched out of the doctor’s chest as he tried to control himself. Sulu came skidding to a halt next to them holding Leos med pack.  
“How bad is it Commander?” Spock had his hand pressed lightly on McCoy’s face trying to calm him best he could. It seemed to be working but the doctor still shook. He was covered in dust and blood from small scrapes, there was a pretty severe burn on his forearms where he had shielded his face from the blast. The worst of the damage was to his legs. At least what was left of them, he was missing his left leg from mid-thigh down. The right one was grotesque, bent to an unnatural angle, burns covering nearly all the skin from toe to thigh. If they got him back to the Lady before he died of blood loss they could regrow the missing limb, modern medicine was amazing that way.  
“Not well, he is losing too much blood. He is already sliding into shock. He said if he goes completely into shock before we get to the transport location there is not likely a chance for recovery.” The words seemed to choke him. Mayhap there was something there, Scotty couldn’t help but muse.  
“You’ve initiated a meld with him?” Sulu sounded surprised. That just wasn’t done, not without a close relationship anyway.  
“I am holding him from going further into shock. I am also getting information on how to treat him, something the three of us greatly lack. He said there should be pressure bandages in the kit we need to wrap around his leg.” To Scotty it seemed pretty remarkable that McCoy was able to tell them anything. He was shaking like a leaf, full body shudders that seemed to rattle his bones. He was glad his friend was mostly unconscious as he had to be in incredible pain.  
“Mr. Scott, I need you to keep Leonard awake. I am strongest, I need to wrap the bandages quickly.” Scotty was afraid of that. He didn’t want to bring Leo back to consciousness, didn’t want to cause him pain.  
“Course Commander, I’ll jus take yer place by his head, shall I?” He tried for nonchalance, but they were all too covered in Leonard’s blood for it to be believable. The Scotsman shuffled up to kneel at the doctor’s head, grasping his hands and bringing them up to shoulder height, just in case he tried to grab the Vulcan during the next part.  
“You’ve got everythin ready right Hikaru? So we can do this as quick as possible?” He asked as if they were prepared for the next few moments.  
“Yeah Scotty, I have everything Spock is going to need.” He spoke softly, running his hand gently along what he hoped was an uninjured part of the doctor’s side. Spock made eye contact with both men before taking a deep breath and removing his hand from Leonard’s face.  
The change was instant. His body tensed like he had been electrocuted and a muffled scream was barely held back. Scotty could feel Leo’s hands crush around his own.  
“I’m here Leo, Spock is goin as quick as he can.” McCoy was sliding quickly toward hyperventilation. Sobs tearing out of his body faster than he could suck air back in.  
“Yeh jest worry ‘bout holdin on, that captain of ours will be a rescuing us soon you’ll see. He’ll come swoopin in with my Lady an’ save the day, jest like always.” He babbled inanely not taking his eyes off the doctor. There wasn’t much he could really do his friend, he didn’t have the power to block pain or heal the hurt. He could only hold Leo’s hand and attempt to give comfort.  
Spock was a flurry of motion, wrapping the bandages as quickly and efficiently as he could, not taking the time to be gentle. It was a matter of moments that Scotty held the doctor’s hands trying to talk him through his pain, trying to coach his breaths. He couldn’t tell if he was of any help, the moment the bandages were secured Spock was back to shield McCoy from the pain and Scotty could step back.  
“Fuck.” Sulu breathed as they caught their breath. Scotty could only nod in agreement.  
“I’m going to go to our landing spot and hopefully have them pick you up here. He really shouldn’t be moved.”  
“Yer right laddie, you get runnin. I’ll keep an eye on these two. Be quick, if they say we need to get back to where they dropped us I’ll beam back and get ‘im from here, no reason to move ‘im.” Sulu nodded once before taking off into the brush at top speed.  
“Anythin I can do for ye Mr. Spock?” He didn’t really want to disturb them as it seemed Spock had finally managed to get Leo’s breathing under control even if he still shook with blood loss.  
“He needs a blanket. I believe there is one in the pack.” Scotty nodded and gathered the requested item.  
“He still fightin?” Spock quirked an eyebrow.  
“I do not believe he is capable of stopping.” The statement caused Scotty to laugh.  
“Aye I think yer right Mr. Spock. Thank you for helping him.” Spock shot him an odd look.  
“As if I could not. I should be the one thanking you, your presence means a lot to Leo. He’s very grateful to you.”  
Before Scotty could think of a smart reply the transporter latched onto them and brought them back to his Lady.  
Medical surrounded them instantaneously and swept their boss away before Scotty could even orient himself. Spock was close behind with Kirk next to him. Scotty sat heavily on the transporter pad, listening to the hum of his Lady. They made it back, it would be all right now.  
It was nearly a month before Scotty received his origami thank you, it wasn’t all that surprising really, Leo had been in a coma for two and a half weeks and was just finally starting to resemble human. They did manage to regrow his leg, and that was nearly as painful as getting blown off in the first place apparently. The burns on his arms healed with minimal scaring. His legs were a mess of scars, but they would diminish with time. The broken bones were on their way to healed. Internal organs damaged by the shock wave put back in their place and fixed. All in all, the CMO of his Lady was on his way to a full recovery. He must be feeling better if he was fidgety enough to have made his gift.  
Scotty did love Leonard’s odd little quirk of making origami creations as thank you’s. He himself had several saved up from the years he had known the medical officer. This one was by far his favorite, how Leo even managed it was beyond Scotty and that’s impressive. Sat on his bed when he came back from his shift was a detailed model of his Lady, pretty and bright with strong folds to keep her stable. Scotty caressed the side gently and smiled. He’d have to make sure to take Leo some good booze when he was finally off the good meds.


	5. Pavel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, another! Chekov's chapter guys! This one I wanted to add some Russian in the dialog but I do not speak it. So unfortunately I used google translate. If anyone notices something wrong please let me know. I included what I wanted it to say so at least you have the English. Enjoy guys

Bones was… not frustrated… flustered. Yes, flustered would be the word he would chose. He had woken up off, kind of grumpy, kind of sad, distracted, just didn’t want to be around people. Not that he could avoid it, not on this tin trap. Since the moment he walked out of his cabin this morning Chekov, bless his little Russian soul had been dive bombing him. A flurry or rapid Russian and kisses on his cheek before the little man ran away leaving a giggling crew and a flabbergasted doctor. It finally came to head when Bones walked onto the bridge. Chekov shot out of his seat and rushed to the doctor, kissing him, and speaking so fast it nearly passed him by. Bones grabbed hold of Chekov’s shoulders and held him from running away.  
“Alright that’s enough. What is going on with you? Did you find some of Sulu’s weird fungus again?” Sulu chocked out a sound indignantly, as if his precious fungus would cause harm.  
“Oh, course not doctor McCoy, I know better after last time.” His accent is thick, like he wants to slide back into Russian.  
“Then what has gotten into you today. Not that I mind some affection from my favorite Russian, but this dive bombing has gotten a little out of hand.” Chekov fidgeted, looking embarrassed.  
“Well you see В России это национальный день врачей. вы так много для нас, я просто хочу, чтобы вы знали, что мы вас любим. (In Russia it is a national day of doctors. You do so much for us, I just want you to know that we love you).” he finishes with a rush. Leonard looks oddly fond of the little Russian. Nyota is giggling at him.  
“Well, that’s awfully sweet of you Chekov. I love you as well.” The bridge got silent.  
“You speak Russian Bones?! What the hell?!” Shouted Kirk from his chair. Chekov went red realizing he understood a hell of a lot more than the pretty things he had just said, thinking about the unflattering thing he had called a diplomat they met recently.  
“Well shit Jimmy, did you think that the bridge crew were the only geniuses on board? I mean really, the rest of us aren’t dumb captain.” He raised an eyebrow in mock offense.  
“I am sure that’s not what he meant Leonard. It is just surprising that you ‘out of the blue’ I believe the saying, start responding to mister Chekov.”  
“Ain’t nothing grand I assure you. I can understand and read it but well this southern accent makes it a bitch to speak. My Russian accent is terrible, makes me damn near unintelligible.”  
“Vait, so that time I vas sick and spouting nonsense?” Pavel asked hesitantly. Bones smiled fondly and ruffled the Russians curly hair.  
“When you asked if Vulcans were plants because they were green and came from a planet with a lot of sun? And then attempted to escape because you ‘forgot to water Spock’ and was ‘afraid he would wilt if you didn’t water him’? Yeah, I understood that. Was the damn cutest thing I’ve seen since Jim here was convinced that the stuffed animal he had was alive and wanted cuddles.”  
“Alright, alright we get it Bones, you have a big beautiful brain and enough black mail to haunt us for the rest of our lives.” Jim cut in before poor little Chekov permanently turned into a tomato.  
Bones smiled serenely “Course Jimmy. And that’s awful sweet of you to say.” Just as he was walking off the bridge he turned and looked at Chekov  
“Если это заставляет вас чувствовать себя лучше, Спок действительно нуждается в воде в виде чая каждый день, или он становится очень сварливым (If this makes you feel better, Spock really needs water in the form of tea every day, or he becomes very grumpy).” Chekov burst out laughing and McCoy sauntered down the hall.  
It was a few days later that Chekov stumbled upon a little origami dragonfly. He like many of the crew knew of McCoy’s odd habit of expressing gratitude through the folded paper art. It confused him he hadn’t done anything to warrant a thank you. He mused over it for almost an hour before he approached Sulu. The older man smiled and cup his cheek.  
“Sometimes it’s not a conscious act or a favor done but just knowing that someone is thinking about you throughout the day. He is grateful that he now knows that you think of him just because. That is a special thing, few people take the time to think of others.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. I have two or three more chapters and then that's it for this story. Thank you guys for the reviews they mean a lot! Hopefully I will have Spock's chapter up soon!


	6. Spock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock's turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long you guys. Thanks for sticking with it. Read the end note too please.

A new strand of Terran flu had managed to make its way on board the Enterprise. Thankfully, it didn’t even touch the crew that were not of earth's heritage or their resident Vulcan. Unfortunately, it managed to make its way through every single human member on board. The bio-scrubbers on board didn't seem to keep it at bay, nor did any hypo administered. It started in engineering, made its way to the science department and then to the kitchen workers. From there it spread like wildfire in every direction. The med team, the superheroes that they are, were the last to get hit with it. As their luck would have it, doctors make terrible patients. As do nurses for the record. The resident CMO of the Enterprise was the very last person to get the dreaded flu. He really thought he had escaped it. To his dismay the day after every single person on board was cleared he woke feeling like absolute shit. Shit didn’t even begin to describe what he felt like really. He was freezing, his head pounded, his throat was raw and if he kept his eyes open one second longer he was sure that he was going to throw up his stomach lining. Slowly he turned and buried himself deeper into his personal Vulcan heater.  
“Leonard?” The normally calming voice sent lightening straight through his head making him whimper.  
“You are ill.” Leo grumbled at the heater trying to move away.  
“Should I call Dr. M’Benga?” A negative grunt was forced out of his raw throat.  
“You realize your symptoms are so severe because you neglected to sleep the last three days?” A puff of air against his chest was all Spock received in reply.  
“Let me up and I will get you some water and alert Medbay that we are on quarantine. We would not want to start this cycle over again. I shall ask Dr. M’Benga to send something for you as well.” Spock began to feel as if he were talking to himself more than anything. He made the arrangements quickly and did not waste time in getting water for his ill love. Sliding back into bed he gently raised his doctor and rested him against his chest.  
“Try to drink Leo. You do not want to become any more dehydrated.” With the skin on skin contact he could get a vague feeling for how absolutely wretched the doctor felt. Leo attempted to bundle himself into Spock’s body heat without much success. Spock was able to get a small sip of water into the doctor's mouth before he turned away.  
A small knock came from the door making Leo wince, burying his head under the blanket, trying to block all stimulus. Spock extracted himself from the doctor’s clutches and made his way to the door.  
Doctor M’Benga stood on the other side holding several hypos and a tricorder.  
“Should you have been the one to deliver these? Aren’t you at risk of relapse?” The Vulcan asked. M’Benga had only just gotten over his own sickness the day before, he still looked drawn.  
“No, I believe it will stop with Leonard. I have pain hypos and fever reducers as well as an antiemetic if he should need it. I figured he likely got hit a little harder than most of the others since he is terrible at taking care of himself. I need you to scan him every couple hours and send me the readings. Just in case I don’t want him getting to bad. Really don’t want to admit him to medbay but it might be necessary.” The doctor handled each item over.  
“Let me know if you guys need anything else okay?” He offered knowing it to be unnecessary. The only time Spock was illogical enough to refuse help was during Pon Far.  
“Thank you Doctor I shall keep you updated.” The pleasantries done he was able to close the door and make his way back to his charge. Leo had managed to cocoon himself in the blankets covering himself completely. Spock sighed, setting his things on the side table and began to unravel his lover.  
“You will suffocate like that Leo.” Once he found the doctors face he placed his fingers along the meld points gently and eased himself into the doctor’s mind, knowing that talking verbally to him would not get the desired response.  
Spock was always taken aback at the strangeness of Leo’s mind. Every person had their own unique space in their head. For most it was a familiar place that they felt safe in. For some it was an idealistic place that they believed to be Eden. Yet Leo was different. His mind was swirls of color and odd shapes that did not fit the symmetry of the space or follow basic gravitational laws. There were bold patterns and things of utter nonsense. Spock had enough sense to recognize this as the strong emotional pull his thoughts had. He broached the topic with Jim and Leo several months ago, after his first meld to the doctor. Jim had likened it to Wonderland from a classic fairy tale he had stumbled upon when he was young. Leo had laughed as if it made perfect sense to him. Spock continued to be intrigued.  
“Leo?” His voice echoed around the empty field, sound waves bouncing off nothing. He walked around the field, observing the odd trees and flowers, trying not to become too distracted by the insects that should not exist in anyone’s mind. He eventually found his love tucked under a tree dozing fitfully. He shook his arm gently trying to rouse him.  
“Leo, it is time to wake up.” The doctors face scrunched in displeasure as he grumbled,  
“No.” Leo’s voice was rough. Sickness didn’t usually pass into the space of the meld unless it had become near debilitating. Slowly Spock pulled himself and Leo back to consciousness, hoping that he would be able to let him sleep again soon.  
“Can you tell me what is wrong, Leo?” His voice was as soft as a Vulcans ever would be.  
“Sick.” Came the pitiful response. Spock would have preferred to leave him to his much-needed rest but there was data that needed to be gathered.  
“Yes, Leo I know. Can you be a little more informative. M’Benga wants to get your symptoms down.”  
“Throat hurts.” Spock caressed the doctors throat gently.  
“Migraine.” Spock kissed the doctor’s temple.  
“Stomach.” Spock ran his hand along the trembling stomach.  
“Leg.” Spock had hoped that Leo might have been free of this particular ailment. Many of the sick crew had complained of sore joints and muscles. The particularly bad ones where in spots of former injuries. Leo had stepped on a land mine less than six months ago. His leg plagued him when he used it to much or if they were in a climate that was particularly damp. Over all he had healed marvelously but even with modern medicine there was only so much that could be done.  
Spock went to massage the pain filled limb when sweaty hands caught his own.  
“No.” Spock grasped the doctor’s hands lovingly, bringing them to his lips to kiss at the knuckles.  
“I am going to message your leg. After I give you the medicine Dr. M’Benga sent for you.”  
“No.” The reply was stubborn, even in his weakened state.  
“Why not Leo?” Spock had infinite patience when his doctor was like this, especially if he was sick.  
“Deformed.” Spock wished to simply inject him with the hypos and allow him to sleep. But he could not let his mate fall to sleep thinking that he was anything less than ideal.  
“Never. You have scars but that doesn’t change anything. You have and always will be beautiful to me k'diwa (beloved).”  
Two thick fingers met with his sternum almost painfully and tap out a staccato beat.  
“Perfect.” Spock kissed the top of the feverish head resting against him, allowing Leonard to feel his lips pull into a smile.  
“If you were not near delusional with fever you would have many arguments against that I am sure. I am not perfect, nor are you, but I love you just the way you are.” Leo cuddled into the Vulcan’s warm chest pushing out a pained hum against his throat.  
“May I massage your leg now love?” A short nod gave him permission and he ran his hands down the doctor’s side  
Slowly he worked at the sore muscles easing them out of knots. Small puffs of air hit on his neck causing his skin to break out in goosebumps. He lifted one hand from the trembling thigh and reached for the necessary hypos. With deft fingers Spock injected them into Leo’s neck smoothing over the injection site with a warm thumb.  
“Go to sleep, ashal-veh (darling). All will look better when you wake again.” He knew that wouldn’t be the truth, but it seemed to lull Leo into a deep slumber.  
It took eight days for Leonard to get over the last of his symptoms and another four before M’Benga allowed him back to work. It was on that last day of rest that Spock found his little origami thank you. He wasn’t particularly surprised. Since he and Leo had become intimate there had been many small creations left on his pillow or on his desk for him to find. This time it wasn’t just one. He found four all together, carefully hidden around their quarters. The first one was a painstakingly crafted honeysuckle. The second a small bundle of intricate heliotrope, third a blue hyacinth. The fourth took the longest to find tucked in with his socks was a delicate red salvia. He smiled gently caressing the petals of his flowers as he went to add them to his ever-growing collection on the shelf next to his desk. A lovely little bouquet from his lovely little mate.

End

Heliotrope- eternal love  
Honeysuckle- bonds of love  
Blue hyacinth- constancy of love  
Salvia red- forever mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is I think the final chapter of this lovely little story. I had an idea for one more chapter. Is that something you guys are interested? It would be Bones helping the crew if that sways you one way or the other. Let me know! Thank you for the kudos and comments they mean so much to me!


	7. Leonard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days are shit. Time for some doctor love.

Some days McCoy wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed, snuggle his Vulcan and sleep until the day looked less like it was going to destroy every ounce of patience and dedication he possessed. His day started early at 0500 with biannual physicals. Two hours in and at least three days away from finishing, Sulu ran in with three ensigns from the horticulture science team following behind them, all four of them an alarming shade of baby blue, not a natural color for any of them.  
An hour and a half after sorting out the two hour problem, nineteen members of the engineering crew came in with burns, cuts, bruises and several broken bones and concussions among them from the collapse of one of the cat walks. The four hours that it took for him to sort them out it was long past lunch; the thought didn’t seem to really register with him though. It was only a half hour after he was able to continue with his physicals that ten people were brought in showing signs of food poisoning. He was vomited on thrice. Two hours allowed him to get all of them comfortable in beds, their vomiting stopped and sleeping peacefully. McCoy showered the vomit from his person, using his water ration for the week, needing it to feel clean once more. Before he was able to make a break for it several of the security team came in sheepishly, all of them covered in purple boils. Leonard restrained the urge to bash his head into the wall as he shot them full of hyposprays and sent them on their way, not wanting to know how that particular STD had managed to spread to that many of them.  
McCoy wrote up his report as he stalked out of Med Bay. No one stopped him, though several shot him pitying looks. He sent his report as he walked onto the Bridge.  
“Doctor on the Bridge!” A still blue Sulu shouted, earning a pout from his young Russian friend.   
“Heya Bones, whatcha doin'? You look like shit.” Jim said jovially, slouched in his chair.   
“Getting my Vulcan and going to bed.” The doctor grumbled as he pulled Spock up from his seat and out of the door.   
“Rough day?” The Captain teased as Spock shot him a confused look.  
“Read my report boy. I’m goin' to sleep. Don’t expect an answer till tomorrow at the earliest.” McCoy mumbled his accent coming in thick. He needed to lock himself and his lover in his room, not for anything sexual you see, he just needed a cuddle, someone to block everything else out.   
Jim flipped open his PADD and looked at the doctor’s report.  
“Holy Fuck Bones! What the hell happened today?!” Jim shouted at the man.  
“Hell happened Jimmy. Hell.” He was quickly coming down from the adrenaline high that he had been riding nearly all day. Leonard just wanted to sleep. He tugged at Spock’s sleeve trying to move the Vulcan. Spock placed a cool hand on the harried doctors face tucking his head into the Vulcans neck.  
“If its alright Captain, I would like to take him back to our quarters.” Spock looked to Jim asking permission he knew would be given.  
“Shit Spock, get him in bed. Feed him too please. Ill come talk to the two of you tomorrow afternoon. You’re both off tomorrow. M’Benga just sent the request in for it.” Spock nodded thankfully, brushing Leonard’s hair gently, tucking his slightly smaller lover close to his body.   
“Get him out of here Spock.”  
“Yes Captain.” Slowly he managed to get Leonard back to their rooms. With deft fingers the Vulcan undressed them and tucked them in under a light sheet. He curled his body around his unusually quiet lover.   
“Are you alright Leonard?” Spock’s breath ruffled the short hairs on Leonard’s nape.   
“Yeah. Just… tired.”  
“Today was very unpleasant for you.” Spock stated, not needing to ask what had happened. He could see that his lover was overwhelmed.   
“Yeah.” Leonard didn’t wish to talk any further. He wanted to be held. He wanted to be held and sleep. That was all; and really that didn’t seem to be asking too much. With a final wiggle, making himself as close as he could to his Vulcan he closed his eyes and allowed his exhaustion to take him under.   
Spock kissed the back of his head and followed him into sleep.  
When M’Benga allowed him back into Med Bay two days later Leonard found a surprise waiting for him on his desk. Nearly a hundred folded creations covered his desk. Pink roses and fierce dragons, turtles, flightless owls, small armadillos, protective looking lynx. Bears of various colors and majestic deer, cleverly made porcupines and stunning horses made of painstakingly folded pieces of paper took up every available space.   
He stood in his door way in shock. He knew his little habit wasn’t unknown, but he never thought it had gotten around to so many. He was taken aback at the thought that went into the creations. With gentle fingers he caressed to wing tips and petals. He pet along spines and snouts. There was a lump forming in his chest that steadily worked its way to his throat.   
M’Benga and Christine came up behind him, each placing a hand on one of his shoulders.   
“I don’t understand.” He whispered thickly. M’Benga squeezed his shoulder.  
“They want to thank you. And this seemed a way that you would understand.”   
“But I’m just doing my job. They don’t need to thank me for that.” Christine smiled at his thick headedness. How one could be so smart and so dumb she didn’t know.  
“They know what we’ve always known. You put so much into the crew. They want to say thank you in a way you can’t get all gruff and grumpy about.” She kissed the side of his head.   
“Play with your creatures. You aren’t seeing anyone today. We know that you had sensory overload the other day. Spock told us.” McCoy grumbled under his breath.  
“Tattletale.” His two flanking friends smiled.  
“Enjoy it. Tomorrow its back to hell. Drink your iced tea and play with all these new paper creations Leonard.” Leonard smiled as he picked up the armadillo and played with its fragile feet. M’Benga and Christine left him to his solitude, closing the door behind themselves.  
“Think he understands yet?” M’Benga asked as they made their way to the nurse’s desk.  
“I doubt it. Maybe one day he will understand how much he does for the crew and how much they love him for it, but not yet.” She smiled fondly back at the doctor’s office. One day he would get it, she would see to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, that's all she wrote. Sorry about the wait you guys. I had a chapter mostly done but it was becoming its own story so I rewrote this to finish off this particular story. Thank you for sticking with it and all the Kudos and lovely comments. Hope you enjoyed the final chapter of this fic.


End file.
